El verdadero final
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Este fic no es para las chicas/chicos que quedaron conformes con el final del manga y la película de "the last". Se trata de un final alterno (naturalmente), en base a la declaración que Kishimoto hizo en una entrevista " el manga termina en una pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke" Sin mas, pasen a leer si gustan. Shonen-Ai


Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como fans tomando prestado sus personajes de todos modos.

Este fic nació por el grupo en facebook "NaruSasu paradise" y los sabios comentarios de las chicas de allí. Así que les dedico este fic, aun si no lo leen ^^

Este fic trata sobre la posible muerte de Naruto y Sasuke tras su pelea. Si gustan leer adelante.

Enjoy~

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente, las ruinas se alzaban una sobre otra, ellas contaban la batalla que se presentó allí.

Sakura miraba sorprendida, o en shock podría decirse mejor. Las piernas de la chica, y en si su cuerpo entero, temblaban mientras sus ojos veían ya sin ver, las lágrimas se presentaban en sus ojos, sin embargo no permitía a las lágrimas correr libres. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, sin embargo se obligo a si misma a permanecer fuerte y consciente, no iba a ser menos que ellos. Y esta vez las lágrimas si corrieron.

Al lado de la chica estaba Kakashi, también mal herido, o quizá en peor estado, dos de sus alumnos yacían en el piso, mal heridos y sin una de sus extremidades, sin embargo, unidos por la sangre. Y no hacia falta ser un genio para saber qué paso y que representaba la sangre.

Ambos estaban muertos, y sin embargo había una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

Sakura cayo al piso llorando y gritando. Si hubieran llegado mas rápido, si hubiera tratado de detenerlos con mas fuerza... Ni Sasuke-kun ni Naruto habrían...

Y en el paraje desolado y destruido solo podía escucharse el llanto de una chica.

.

Sakura, aun ya mas calmada, mantenía su mirada en un punto inexacto, mirando sin ver. Su mejor amigo, aquel que la entendía mejor que nadie, y el chico que había amado por todos esos años habían...

Y las lágrimas volvieron una vez mas.

Pero eso no importaba, lo importante ahora era descubrir la manera en la que sacarían a todos deTsukuyomi infinito. Solo Naruto y Sasuke tenían el poder de hacerlo, pero no puede, ya no.

Frente a ellos estaba Rikudou Sennin, que escucho de la bnoca del mayor lo que le paso a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿es acaso este el fin del mundo? -pregunto Hatake, ya cansado de todo.

-No, aun queda una solución, pero sera dura para ti, Hatake Kakashi.

.

Hinata era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tenia una hermosa familia y a su muy amado esposo.

Hoy se encontraba en casa, sus hijos habían ido a la escuela y Naruto había ido a su trabajo. Hinata estaba feliz de que el sueño de Naruto de ser hokage se cumpliera, y aunque cada vez la sonrisa de Naruto solía ser menos frecuente estaba segura de que él era feliz, pues tenia una familia, ya no estaba solo y era amado por la mujer que amaba. Sin duda su Naruto-kun era feliz.

Busco entre el armario y encontro la vieja bufanda. La tomo delicadamente entre sus finas manos y la acarició, esa bufanda fue lo que necesito para que Naruto-kun al fin se diera cuenta de que ella lo amaba y que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Como ya empezaba a hacer frío decidió que la llevaría la bufanda a la torre hokage.

Camino por las calles de Konoha mientras las personas saludaban a la hermosa esposa del hokage, en sus manos iba una bolsa con la bufanda dentro.

Al llegar a la torre vio el monumento a los hokages, nuevamente pintados por su pequeño rayo de sol, sonrió al ver a Konohamaru-kun regañándolo, él era el novio de su hermanita, la futura líder del clan Hyuuga.

Y no es como si no quisiera ser la líder, su hermana era mejor candidata, ella estaba dispuesta a proteger a los Hyuuga, pero para Hinata era mas importante su esposo.

Finalmente llego al despacho del hokage, se extraño de no ver ni a Sakura-chan ni a Shikamaru-kun, aun así su esposo yacía allí, mirando por los grandes ventanales parte de la aldea, que había avanzado hasta ser una gran metrópoli.

-Naruto-kun -llamo la chica con voz queda.

El rubio se volteo a verla. Lucia muy serio y cuando la vio suspiro.

-¿Es este tu deseo Hinata?

-¿Eh? -la chica no entendió las palabras de su amado.

Naruto soltó otro suspiro y se acerco a ella, le sonrió de manera triste.

-¿Esto esta bien para ti Hinata?, ¿este mundo esta bien?

-¿De que hablas Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, yo te quiero, eres una gran mujer u una valiente amiga, pero no te amo, no como lo mereces, no como quieres. La persona que eh amado desde siempre es...

-¡No! -Hinata grito, algo dentro de ella sabía que algo andaba mal, que las cosas eran diferentes, que todo se sentía falso, pero no quería escuchar de los labios de Naruto que el amaba a Sasuke. Porque lo sabia, cuando Sasuke apareció en la guerra Naruto cambio, se veía alegre y parte del Naruto niño regreso a él, ella podía notarlo, lo sabia, pero no lo aceptaría.

-Hinata, yo...

-Sasuke ya tiene familia, es feliz con Sakura-chan, y tu tienes familia y eres feliz conmigo -las lágrimas saltaroin a sus ojos aperlados.

Naruto la abrazo, dándole consuelo.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero -Naruto se separo de ella, mirándola a la caras y sonrió, tan radiantemente como ella no había visto desde hace mucho- amo a Sasuke, y esto -trono sus dedos enfrente de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que decia- es una ilusión.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el despacho de su esposo, estaba en el árido terreno de lo que fue el lugar de la guerra, a su lado había capullos, con personas desorientadas, poniéndose de pie.

Y lo ente dio, su mundo perfecto desde siempre fue una ilusión.

Bien y dicen que cuando estas por despertar el mismo sueño suele decírtelo.

Pero aun no era tarde, aun podía conquistar a Naruto-kun y hacer la familia de sus sueños...

"Amo a Sasuke" esas palabras resonaron en su mente y mordió su labio. Recapituló cada hecho de la guerra y decidió seguir adelante. Ella no quería rendirse, pero sabia que el amor que le profesaba a Naruto no interesaba, ya que él amaba a Sasuke, y como lo quería dejaría que fuera feliz con quien ama, soltó algunas lágrimas.

.

.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué paso?

Sakura y Kakashi estaban enfrente de los cinco kages, dando un resumen de lo que paso cuando todos (salvo el equipo siete original) quedaron atrapados en el tsukuyomi de Madara y Obito.

La chica aun no estaba en condiciones, perdió a dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida, y aun con todas sus fuerzas le costaba no temblar.

Kakashi paso al frente, y hablo con una voz monótona. Toda esta guerra le dieron un cansancio infinito, y si estaba aun de pie era por pura voluntad, por Obito, por Sasuke y por Naruto también.

Contó todo, las peleas, el que en verdad estaba tras el oplan, la intervención de los anteriores jokages, Kaguya, el ultimo trabajo en equipo del team 7, como Naruto y Sasuke la sellaron y cuando se alejaron para su ultimo enfrentamiento...

Tsunade era una mujer fuerte, había vivido muchos años y había visto de todo, y todas las personas que quiso murieron en el transcurso de su vida. Pero no iba a llorar, no frente a los demás naves, ella era fuerte.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar a otros dos que anhelaron ser jokages y murieron. Su hermano Nawaki deseaba ser hokage, y tras darle su collar maldito fue a la guerra y murió. Su amado Dan deseaba ser hokage, y tras darle el collar maldito fue a la guerra y murió. Y ahora Naruto, el niño que mle hizo creer en el futuro, el niño que deseaba ser hokage también había muerto en una guerra, el chico al que le confió su collar... Unas lágrimas se escaparon, nadie dijo nada, sabían cuanto cariño sentía la quinta por ese rubio.

Gaara esta como en shock, nompodia reaccionar, pero se obligaba a poner atención, pero dolía, sj primer amigo, aquel que le enseñó el confiar en los demás, el ninja que abrió su corazón para todos, el que le ayudo a tener un sueño, había muerto. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba.

"Al menos seras feliz con Sasuke en la otra vida, ¿no, Naruto?" pensó, sabiendo cuanto amaba el rubio a Sasuke, y aunque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Sasuke, algo le decía que también amaba a Naruto.

Los demás kages no tomaron la noticia con tanto dolor como la hokage y el kazekage, pero aun así admitían que era era una enorme perdida para el mundo. Al menos había que nartyto se esforzó por enseñarles ellos, como kages, se lo transmitirían a las generaciones futuras, y ellos a las siguientes y esperaban que así continuara por siempre, evitando que el círculo de odio creciera. Ya que dos grandes shinobis, dieron su vida para terminar con el odio del mundo.

Ya debían aprender de los errores del pasado para no repetir la historia. La sangre de Uzumaki Naruto y la sangre de Uchiha Sasuke serian las ultimas en ser derramadas por la guerra.

Lo que Naruto Uzumaki les enseño no seria olvidado, de eso se encargarían.

.

Sakura yacía en una tienda, descansando, había usado mucho chakra para curar a algunos ninjas heridos, además del chakra que uso tras la aparición de Kaguya, echaba en falta a Naruto, haciendo ruido, incluso podía imaginarlo, el muy baka estaría haciendo alboroto y estaría pegado a Sasuke-kun, el cual sonreiría de lado con prepotencia, Naruto se enojaría por la falta de entusiasmo de su amigo y comenzarían una discusión, ella los estaría curando, asi que le llamaria la atención a Naruto para que se quede seco, Sasuke kun reiría con su tipico "hn" y Naruto se exaltaría llamándolo "teme", Sasuke-kun le regresaría con un " dobe" o algo así y ella le daría un golpe a la cabeza de Naruto mientras le exigía que se calmara. Y en sumisamente se disculparía mientras veía a Sasuke con un ouchjero, luego sonreiría con radiante alegría por estar junto a Sasuke-kun, ella sonreiría con ellos y Sasuke solo varias como que no importaba. Sonrió solo de pensarlo, sin duda eso harían esos dos bakas.

Las lágrimas volvieron y las limpio con firmeza, había mucho trabajo, no había tiempo para llorar.

Mientras curraba a los heridos rememoro lol que paso.

El sabio de los seis caminos le pidió que le trasplantada el rinnegan de Sasuke kun a Kakashi-sensei, el sabio cedio el resto de su chakra a Kakashi quien concentró su poder y liberó a los Bijuus, estos le dieron el poder necesario para sacar a todos del tsukuyomi y el sabio se fue junto al resto de los bijuus, ¿a donde? No le interesaba, solo deseaba que esas criaturas ya no aparecieran entre los humanos, para que otra guerra por ellos no se desarrollase.

Ahora que pensaba, Kakashi sensei habrá caído en coma tras el encuentro con los kages, iba a ir a revisarlo, pero recordó que su maestra estaba allí con él, no había necesidad.

'Naruto, Sasuke-kun, donde quiera que estén espero sean felices" fue el ultimo pensamiento de la kunoichi, ya no lloraría, seria muy fuerte, por los tres.

.

.

.

Varios meses pasaron tras los sucesos de la cuarta guerra ninja, la paz regresaba lentamente y los problemas aun seguían, pero las alianzas aun se mantenían en puie, pactadas por la sangre de dos de los héroes.

Konoha salia adelante, aun con la perdida de Naruto, pero aprenderían del sacrificio del joven ninja, no darse por vencidos y no alimentar el circulo de odio.

Orochimaru fue juzgado, y aunque su ayuda a la alianza fue desiciva los antiguos crímenes no se perdonarían así que fue sentenciado a 10 años de prisión y a permanecer en enterns custodia en Konoha.

Kabuto, quien fue de los principales enemigos en la guerra fue sentenciado a morir, pero decidieron que ya no se derramaría sangre, así que fue condenado a prisión.

El equipo de Sasuke fue indultado de sus crímenes y puestos en libertad tras un tiempo pequeño. Juugo se quedo en Konoha donde Tsunade le prometió le ayudaría con su sello maldito. Suigetsu y Karin decidieron viajar por el mundo, Suigetsu aun quería las espadas y Karin no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Los tres se despidieron prometiendo verse una vez mas.

Hinata decidió continuar con su antiguo propósito, ser una kunoichi fuerte para su clan, y aunque la noticia de Naruto le había pegado con fuerza ella sabia que seria feliz junto a Sasuke, donde sea que estuvieran.

Los demás ninjas continuaron su camino, y cada vez que deseaban darse por vencidos recordaban a cierto rubio y eso era lonque necesitaban para no rendirse.

Unos años después Kakashi fue nombrado sextro hokage, y aunque ya no había necesidades de shinobis por la paz entre las naciones la oscuridad aun existía pues la luz también existia, mientras las personas vivieran siempre caminarían por su senda, destinada o no, y sus ideales, sueños, ambiciones e intereses siempre chocarían uno contra otros los conflictos existirían, y si no se combatían podría empezar otra guerra.

Por eso los ninjas seguirían peleando, esta vez por proteger la paz que tantas vidas había cobrado.

.

.

.

A lo lejos de Konoha habían dos figuras que veían la pacifica aldea. Una rubia y otra pelinegra.

-¿Esta buen para ti abandonar tu sueño, Naruto?

-¿de que hablas ttebayo?, ciertamene deseaba ser hokage porque deseaba que todos me reconocieran, que no me odiaran, que me vieran como alguien importante, y eso ya lo cumpli sin ser hokage.

-Hn

-Además, lo único que deseo es estar contigo, Sasuke... Ah! No te guías bastardo... Te amo, Sasuke.

-Ya lo se -sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ah! Bastardo, se supone que me digas "yo también te amo Naruto de mi corazón..." no, no me pegues.

Ambas figuras simplemente desaparecieron en la nada.

Quizá una ilusión de dos grandes héroes, o quizá simplemente el deseo de ambos de ver el mundo una vez mas.

Sea como sea ambos irían a la próxima aventura, no tenían miedo mientras tuvieran al otro.

Después de todo, quizá la muerte si era otra aventura mas.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, pues no se sobre el final, pero me gusto escribirlo. Si, Naruto y Sasuke si están muertos, intempretemoslo como lo que hizo goku en GT, ambos viendo su antiguo hogar por ultima vez. Como dijo Dumbledore "para una mente bien organizada, la muerte solo es la siguiente aventura", o algo así dijo, no me acuerdo bien =9

Pues aquí esta mi versión del final de Naruto, espero les gustase y me dejen su opinion en un review.

Gracias por leer.

Y recordemos, no nos demos por vencidos, en nuestros sueños o en nuestros gustos.

Quien sabe, quizá después de esto Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a one piece y se convirtieron el corazón y law (desvaríos de la autora -si quieren saber que rayos con esto contactenme en mi face, Ariasu Nightray-)

Ahora si, ciao~


End file.
